powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Supper Villain
"Supper Villain" is a Season 2 episode of The Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls are invited to dinner at their next-door neighbors, the Smith family, to rather unsuspecting results. Plot The story opens highlighting the Smith Family, a family of innocent civilians living within the city of Townsville next door to the Powerpuff Girls. Harold Smith, the family patriarch has a rather rubber-stamped routine from day to day: he wakes up, readies for the morning, eats pancakes with his son, daughter, and wife, Maryanne; fills mustard jars at a local factory, comes home, and catches up on the day's headlines. However, as Harold turns on the news, a news flash reports that Mojo Jojo has taken the Mayor hostage and has him at gunpoint inside City Hall. Seemingly borrowing inspiration from this news brief, Harold sneaks off to work on something in his private time. The next day is the same routine, except now, the hostage situation has moved on to the second day with the Girls responding to the incident, only to be subdued by Mojo Jojo that night. Harold again sneaks off to work in his private time. The third day comes and despite his regular routine, a break in the hostage situation comes. Mojo Jojo is captured and the Mayor is secured as the girls are successful at defusing the crisis. His wife interrupts his private time as she has invited the Professor and the Girls to dinner at their house. Though Harold appears quite intimidated at the idea of dinner with them, she reminds him to not ruin this engagement as they are trying to be good neighbors and help them through the troubled times they endured as the girls thwarted a hostage crisis highlighted on the news. At dinner, the Professor and the Girls discuss their last mission, but unfortunately, Harold loses his control, going practically insane and taking on a villainous persona. Wearing a goofy and improvised costume, he threatens to melt the Professor's head off his shoulders at the end of the meal, an empty threat since the weapon he was using was actually a hairdryer. Mealtime comes, but the girls all rush through their food as they address the threats against the Professor. When Marianne serves coconut cream pies for dessert, inadvertently stalling Harold, Blossom takes the opportunity to attack by throwing the first pie at Harold, only for retaliation to occur and incite a fun pie fight between the Professor, the Girls, and the Smiths. At this point, the police show up only to take Harold away (on the idea that he had a gun) and Professor and the Girls leave in a haste. With Harold got arrested, Maryanne and her family will have the revenge on the girls and the Professor, ruining the Smiths' family dinner - which is a prelude to the next episode. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) *Professor Utonium *The Smiths (Harold Smith, Marianne Smith, Julie Smith and Bud Smith) *Mojo Jojo *The Mayor of Townsville Trivia/Goofs * The episode was released on the same day as the Warner Bros. feature film The Iron Giant. Said film aired on the final day of Toonami's Trapped in Hyperspace event, which this episode aired on the first day of. * The voice cast for the Smiths is very similar to that for Dexter's family from Dexter's Laboratory. Jeff Bennett voices both Harold and Dexter's Dad, Kath Soucie voices Marianne and Dexter's Mom, and finally, Christine Cavanaugh voices Bud and Dexter. However, Julie is voiced by Kath Soucie instead of Kathryn Cressida. *When Super Villain Harold Smith says "Oh, really?" The girl's eyes inside the irises are the other way around. *This episode aired on day 1 of Toonami's event Trapped in Hyperspace, as Toonami was airing the Powerpuff Girls during this time. Swayzak, the main antagonist of the event who also watched the shows with TOM, related to Harold Smith and both him and TOM laughed at the memorable "EAT YOUR PEA, PROFESSOR!" scene. *This episode and Just Desserts could both be considered Rugrats reunions, featuring E.G. Daily (Buttercup/Tommy Pickles), Christine Cavanaugh (Bud Smith/Chuckie Finster), Kath Soucie (Julie Smith/Phil and Lil DeVille) and Tara Strong (Bubbles/Dil Pickles). *''Bud'' was originally Buttercup's intended name before it was changed. *E.G. Daily replaced Christine Cavanaugh as the voice of Babe in the sequel, Babe: Pig in the City. *Kath Soucie was the original voice of Bubbles in ''Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins'' and ''Crime 101'', before she was replaced by Tara Strong. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dave Smith Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:Funny Episodes